


「宜嘉」玩物

by Masakinini



Category: GOT7, Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakinini/pseuds/Masakinini
Summary: 有刀柄插入，皮鞭，SM，禁闭





	「宜嘉」玩物

搞砸了。彻底搞砸了。

杀手行业入行两年，还能做到——放跑嘴里的猎物无伤而归，这样离谱的事情，这简直就是找打。  
王嘉尔很清楚自己的行为。他甚至萌生了逆反的心理，在放走猎物的时候心底还有一丝侥幸和英雄主义的色彩。现在想来，当时的自己仿佛是一朵脱离现状的傻逼白莲花。

他清楚自己任性的行为会付出什么代价，说不定，那个人——他的伺主，甚至不会理会他这一点小小的反抗，直接把他杀掉也是有可能的。  
他的战斗能力出类拔萃，然而死活从来不掌握在自己手里。就算要寻死，也要看他的主人愿不愿意。

王嘉尔面对恐惧已经有些麻木了。  
他暂且擅自按照任务失败的基础自罚来处理这个事件，全裸着跪在客厅，希望这样能让他的伺主心情好一点。当然他也很清楚今晚绝不会好过，他的主人没可能真的被他欺骗，那个人大概早在他放跑目标的时候就已经知道了。至于这么晚还没回来，兴许是测试他会不会逃跑。

王嘉尔嘴角抽动了一下，这种蠢事比放走猎物还要可笑，他宁愿挨一顿痛打再好好睡一觉、也不要过一生被可怖伺主追杀囚禁的日子。那个人一手制造出了他的弱点，想令他生不如死的办法少说也有上百条。

他的头发被理成乖巧童真的式样，刘海稍微长长了一些快要抵达眼睛。此时这颗脑袋随着地心引力的作用往下垂着，低下去一些，再低下去几寸，修长的脖颈弯成一个拱形，凸起分明的椎骨。  
一阵头晕眼花，王嘉尔的脑袋终于不堪负重沉沉的垂了下去。他惊的马上直起身，纤长的睫毛宛如蝴蝶羽翼般快速颤动了好几回，最终服输般的皱着闭紧接着猛地施力睁开。昏暗的灯光打在黑色的皮沙发上，暗橘色的光一圈圈的渐变着流动在纹理上。

醒了。

王嘉尔懊恼的摇摇头企图驱赶睡意。  
小心翼翼的挪动一下疼痛不已的膝盖。 他这样跪着已经有一段时间了，段宜恩仍然没有回来。 王嘉尔无趣的换了个方向盯着早已看腻的景色，鞋柜上摆着空的花瓶透过透明的瓶子仿佛可以看见墙上的污垢。不知道那是玻璃上的还是墙上的，王嘉尔猜测着那块污迹的存在时间。

王嘉尔抖了抖，有点冷。 若是段宜恩瞧见这点污迹一定会把搞卫生的佣人开除的，他漫不经心的想着。

王嘉尔敏锐的察觉到门口的动静，尽管没有一丝声响，他还是能背脊发凉的感受到那个人的接近。就快了。他不自觉握紧拳头，就仿佛在空旷草原上的一只羚羊，机警察觉了周围食肉动物的狩猎。

「咔哒——」  
门在这个时候开了，不和谐的声音在寂静的空气中尤为刺耳。

少年瞳孔骤缩，肩膀猛然一颤，不是因为寒冷而是内心的慌乱。没想到本以为自己早就做好准备，谁知一瞬间条件反射和对那人自心底的恐惧，竟让他紧张的手心都湿润起来。 不自觉的快速扫了一眼门口，那里开了一个小缝，来不及看清黑暗里的人就急忙错开视线。

他的伺主——段宜恩穿了一身黑色，挺拔的身体被剪裁得体的大衣笼罩着，露出两条极为纤细的腿。  
脚踝自黑色的裤子里伸出，雪白的就像常年被积雪覆盖的富士山顶。清爽干净的黑色头发用发胶固定成狼奔的样式，鬓间的碎发也整齐利落，衬的那张原本就难以揣测年龄的脸更加清秀。

王嘉尔从窸窣的声音听出男人把外套脱下挂在门口的架子上，锃亮的皮鞋在光洁的大理石地砖上磕出声响。

「段先生。」他呢喃一声当作问好，声音小的听不清楚。低着头直直望着地板上看不太清的细腻纹理，到嘴边关于谢罪的句子却怎么都说不出口。实在是过于违心，王嘉尔的嘴张了张停顿了一下，最终也只是轻唤了一声就闭紧不再说话。

一步两步三步，在王嘉尔还在想几步可以到达自己身边的神游时间已经被掐住了下巴。

「你知道、」骤然下降的气压让王嘉尔的心怦怦的跳着，男人的拇指抵着王嘉尔薄薄的唇瓣，食指在下巴轻柔的来回摩挲了几下又收紧，掐着他的下颌强迫他抬头看向自己。

「为了给你收拾残局，你知道我浪费了多少时间。」 男人声音在起初释放了勃发的怒意，缓和的吸进一口气之后便恢复了如往常的清冷无情。

 

王嘉尔全身赤裸，灯光投射在他的侧面照亮了光洁的胸膛和手臂上细不可见的茸毛，他的双手交叉着自段宜恩进门之后就自觉反扣在身后。

下巴被硬生生的抬高，眼神也不能避闪，印入眼帘的是段宜恩墨色一般深不见底的眼眸和凌厉锋利的五官，他下意识的用力抿着唇，如一条刚硬的细线，没有作声。

王嘉尔的眼神里带着一丝常年打磨也没有消失只是退让到深处的倔强，段宜恩的大半张脸都隐没在黑暗里，只有漆黑的眼睛闪着冷光如眼镜蛇一般饶有兴趣的端详了一会松开手。

不知道是少年的自罚取悦了他，还是那眼神让他回忆起王嘉尔最初的模样，他看上去心情转好了不少，竟然没有打王嘉尔就退开几步坐在沙发上。

「给我一个恰当的理由。」 王嘉尔明白男人的耐性发挥至此已经是极限，犹豫再三还是勉强开口，一整个下午都没找到能够说服自己的借口，一定不能讲出谎话来加大风险。

话虽这么说，那句老实的［下不了手。］到嘴边还是变成了 「被他逃走了。」

这一定是最烂的谎言了。

脱口而出之后，王嘉尔为愚蠢的自己痛苦的闭上眼睛。  
段宜恩果然轻哼一声，王嘉尔不用看他都能在脑子里清楚的描绘出他戏谑的样子，白净的脸上一边的眉毛微微挑起的弧度，连带着眼睛眯起来闪烁着咄咄逼人的光。

 

「把你的刀取来吧。」 男人的声音很清亮听上去脆生生的，尾音收的又快又轻。

王嘉尔茫然的抬起头看向段宜恩，这倒是没有料到的。他斜倚在沙发上一副慵懒的模样，没完全睁开的眼睛，王嘉尔只敢匆匆一瞥更无法从这些细微的变化里考究男人的情绪。

莫非真的要杀了我？  
王嘉尔愣在原地，一时无法消化。

「是。」麻木的顺从段宜恩的意思站起来，无论如何服从才能减轻痛苦，这是王嘉尔得到的经验教训。

他的膝盖因久跪染上绯红，像被千万针芒集中钉刺，单手撑着地面还是无法控制的踉跄一下，少年之前训练有素的肌肉消退了不少，消瘦的身体看上去只有一具骨架，活动的时候侧面的肋骨顺着皮肉顶出来形成鼓起又凹下的弧形桥梁，前两步走的有些歪歪扭扭，之后便挺直了脊背走进房间。

段宜恩沉默的看着他的背影，褪去皮手套单手松开几颗衬衫的扣子，难得露出了洁白的胸膛和形状优美的锁骨，再把手套带回去。  
他的洁癖很严重，一般都戴着手套也不穿露出肌肤的衣服，苍白的脖颈上是常年无表情的冷酷面孔，散发着森森寒意。

 

「段先生。」

王嘉尔双手举着刀半跪着递到暴君面前，表情上看起来已经做好了赴死的准备。几年调教下来，就算在段宜恩面前光着身子走也不会让他产生任何的羞耻心，同时也没有半点生理反应。

看段宜恩接过刀，王嘉尔宛如一个训练有素的士兵收回一条腿利落的双膝着地跪好，考虑到对方坐着，觉得俯下身更方便对方的行动，无论是目标是头还是心脏都要简单些。

王嘉尔不禁自嘲，我对于死亡还真是向往。

段宜恩凝视着面前越来越乖顺的少年，满意的抚摸他的脸。不同于消瘦的身体，那张清秀的脸还带着些婴儿肥，摸起来软呼呼的像一块刚刚拍上糯米粉的草莓大福。长长的睫毛不是翘起来的样子，低垂的盖在眼帘上掩饰着眼里流动的情绪，像极了少年一如既往的态度。

「自己灌了肠么。」

王嘉尔原本已经接受了现实，坦然的跪着，听到问话，心里又激荡起一阵强烈的不详预感。

他微蹙着眉头抬起眼，原本焦糖色的瞳仁透着地灯打上的的光像一颗玻璃珠子，带着茫然有些傻气的表情呆看着段宜恩，若不是一时没反应过来自己不擅长管理表情，他绝不会让这幅样子出现在和段宜恩对话的时候。

半秒不到他就收回目光，紧张的移开半寸转而看着对方下睫毛处，尽可能伪装的自在一点，迟疑的点头。

段宜恩显然很满意这个回答，抚摸王嘉尔细软的头发带着令人毛骨悚然的温柔。

「后面、也已经处理过了么。」

舒缓平和的语气就像冬天从头浇到脚的冰水一样，语气平稳句子的尾巴微微下沉，丰润的唇一开一合，如同恶魔在低吟。

王嘉尔盯着地面瞳孔不自觉收缩，肩膀颤抖起伏的幅度一目了然。段宜恩问的委婉，真实的意思是后面有没有扩张过。

王嘉尔头皮发麻，空气僵冷的可怕。  
他几乎是马上明白了对方的意图。

「！？」

淤积已久的紧张和不安都在那一刻宣泄出来，全身的血液和热气疯狂的冲上脑袋。在这种不清醒的气氛下，持续一整天的做错事的王嘉尔呼吸一窒，终于迫切的张口，急促的喘息。

「不——不要。」

就像走在路上不慎跌倒般，眼前如同慢动作一样播放着周围的景色晃动却完全无法阻止自己的下落，一开始就制定好的生存规则、不可以说出口的拒绝，在这一刻被恶狠狠的推搡一把，轻易的脱口而出。

王嘉尔看着那把刀，动物般警觉的危机感让他的身体不由自主行动起来。

手撑着冰冷的地面拖着那双因为久跪而几近没知觉的腿，皮肤狠狠地蹭过地砖，火辣辣的仿佛窜起火花一般，王嘉尔竭尽全力的往后退了不大有实际意义的一步。

慌乱间他瞥见段宜恩，男人的眼眸里是一望无际的漆黑，带着似笑非笑的神情观察着他的行为，仿佛找到了新鲜玩具一般玩味和期望，令王嘉尔混乱的大脑霎时沉寂下来。

「我....段先生，我、是我的错。」总而言之、先要道歉是避免悲惨结局的第一步。王嘉尔磕磕绊绊语无伦次，伏下身头磕在地上，不是因为要表达道歉的诚意，只是怕泄露了脸上的表情，使不可捉摸的那个人更有惩罚他的理由。

「求您...可不可以....」整理好心情小心翼翼地抬起头，带着哀求的表情望向高高在上的那人，却连把话说全的勇气都没有。

「嘉嘉看起来这样为难。」段宜恩露出有些惋惜的表情，未出鞘的刀握在手里，修长的手指被黑色的皮手套紧紧的包裹，配上墨绿色的缠绳看上非常帅气。段宜恩用刀鞘抵着王嘉尔的下巴， 「不喜欢么，我为你选的刀。」

「很喜欢....唔！！」话音未落，段宜恩已经粗暴的抓起王嘉尔前额的刘海站起来，完全没有准备的少年有一瞬间全身的体重都挂在那一络头发上，被忽如其来的疼痛逼的忍不住喊出来。

而男人并没有给他准备的时间，一拳打在王嘉尔毫无防备的腰腹上，才刚被迫站起来的人又被重新打回原地，王嘉尔眼前一黑差点背过气去，胃里翻腾着叫嚣着仿佛器脏搅和着拧成一股绳子，那一股阵痛甚至传到了肋骨和上方的心脏，半边的身体几近麻痹。

已经太久没有挨打，都忘了男人下手就算留了几分情面也仍然不是人能承受的，王嘉尔忍着胃里翻腾起呕吐的欲望蜷缩着身子。段宜恩踢开他的腿，光洁漆黑的皮鞋踹在赤裸的大腿上，王嘉尔发出一声急促哀叫，那里以肉眼可见的速度青了一片。

「跪好。」男人的声音冰冷的不近人情。

王嘉尔的指甲挠着地面很艰难的支撑着自己跪起身，两腿分开与肩同宽，挺直腰背，臀部离开脚跟。标准的姿势。

王嘉尔拧着眉，湿漉漉的黑色发丝卷曲的贴在前额，少年的身体还在发育中，青涩脆弱的肉体凸显出分明的骨架，仿佛稍微施力便可以轻易的碾碎。

段宜恩微弯下腰仿佛捡起一件自己不小心落在地上的物件一般，拽起王嘉尔的头发起身。他的手颀长、优美而骨感，里面爆发出的力量却骇人。

无反抗之力的王嘉尔一个踉跄往前倾倒，全然不能保持平衡。他的双手扶在地上抓不到着力点，全身的重量都维系在头发和段宜恩拽着自己的手上。段宜恩向前走去，王嘉尔发出一声变调的悲鸣，趴伏的动作没得到修正，下身一路摩擦着地面，经过走廊的时候重重的磕在稍稍凸起的门槛上，全身都蹭在地面上火辣辣直烧上王嘉尔的脑子里。

他呜呜的发出细碎的呻吟，无论如何都说不出完整的求饶，耳畔的呻吟在脑子里荡起了回音，王嘉尔死死的咬着下唇让那些只会令他更加难堪的声音轻一些，只凭肉身接纳着身旁男人不可捉摸的怒意。

终于这场暴行暂时结束，他停下了。

王嘉尔嘶嘶的吸着气，他的心脏在胸膛里起义般的叫嚣着狂跳着，还没来的及看清楚身边的环境就被推进了一个地方，狠狠的砸在地上。他支撑着上半身抬眼，细碎的刘海挡着眼睛抹去了他的视线，罅隙中他依稀看见段宜恩模糊的脸，雪白的一片，在幽暗的环境中刺目的看不清表情，以及缓缓关上的矮门。

知道在哪里了。  
王嘉尔绝望的闭上双眼。  
是禁闭室。

这是专门为王嘉尔设计的房间，说是房间其实只算得上是个大盒子。

这个房间的高度常人无法站直，只能佝偻着腰在里面行动，而行动范围也非常的小。 王嘉尔小时候被关在里面的时候，经常会联想到之前听同期的孩子们说起的故事。

是猫咪被关在和自身尺寸差不多的笼子里，慢慢的就会长成笼子的形状。

因为这个故事，也因为禁闭室无边无际的黑暗，成为伴随王嘉尔整个童年的噩梦。

他已经许久没有被关在这个盒子里了，只往前摸索了一下就碰到墙角。 这地方似乎比印象中更加小了。 王嘉尔冒着冷汗坐起来，刚刚加注在身上的疼痛对比起这个房间给他带来的恐惧来说完全不值一提。他一边低声自言自语着警告自己一定要保存体力，不可以大吼大叫，一边摸到了门边上。总之都是要待在这个空间，摸着门把让他感觉稍微能看见些希望。这里完美的隔绝了一切声音和光线，王嘉尔连自己的手指都看不见，不知道是不是心理作用带动了肉体共感，王嘉尔感觉身上冷的不可思议，仿佛一具已经死去很久僵直的尸体，而心脏却在安静中节奏飞快的鼓动着。

王嘉尔颤巍巍的抚摸上那块给身体带来温度的热源，张开干燥的双唇蠕动了一下继而尖利的牙齿死死咬住下唇。

 

少年无力的倒在门口。他觉得自己已经离死亡不远了。心脏的跳动仍然快的惊人。在这个时间被无限拉长的黑暗空间，光线声音甚至伸展身体的权利都被剥夺。  
他绝望的看着天花板方向，喉间已经发不出任何的声音。

在漫长焦虑的等待中，他忍不住喊出了第一声求救。

身体的狂躁让他无法理智的贮存能量，他奋力的拍着门直到声嘶力竭的用尽了最后一丝力气。 缺水让喉咙撕裂般的疼痛，就连口水都咽不下去，慢慢的连唾液也分泌不出来了，舌苔上凸起的纹理异常突出。

王嘉尔用指甲刮着门，虽然他知道就算大吼大叫外面都不一定能听见，更别提这点微小的声响了。

那一刻，王嘉尔突然意识到自己还是想要活着的。

他痛苦的流下眼泪，就像鲛人可以用眼泪化成珍珠一般，王嘉尔舔着自己滑落到唇边的泪珠，贪婪的像在沙漠里找到了一股清泉。他掐着自己的手和胸前强迫自己不断的流泪，以换取眼泪妄图滋润自己的咽喉，即使咸味的湿液不能起到作用，而王嘉尔已经把身上的各个部分都掐的麻木了。

若是可以作为一个普通人多好。

王嘉尔麻木的看着前后并无区别的黑暗。

「请您放我出去......我错了.....段先生......」

王嘉尔无意识的呼唤着段宜恩，那是唯一可以解放他的人。他再也不在意尊严又或者是他可笑的英雄情怀。他开始后悔了，他恶意的想象着如果杀掉了那对母女，自己今天的境遇会是如何。

凉意从他的心底蔓延上身体，他趴在比自己体温更加冰凉的铁门上已经有段时间了。自己的体温都不能暖热那块冰冷无情的铁块，反而一遍遍的给王嘉尔传送更多的消极触感。他察觉到自己邪毒的想法后，对于自己更加失望，他这样会变得和那个人一样、和段宜恩一样。一样可恶，一样没心。他努力的保护自己的善意，那一点点可怜的，不被允许的，在他心底微弱残喘的善意。

他才19岁。对自己的未来还抱以幻想。白日梦的内容多半是段宜恩被更厉害的正派人物杀掉，自己重获自由一类的题材。

与想象不相符的是，他一直求救般的喊着男人的名字，直到连低声的呢喃也无法做到，只有嘴唇的蠕动仿佛祷告般念着。 心里那句对于成为普通人的期盼也逐渐变成了想要杀掉段宜恩的恨意。

若我能出去。  
就一定要顺从的执行段宜恩的所有命令。  
不断的。不断的。变强。  
直到有一天。  
可以强到杀掉他。

恨意带来的坚持远比期盼有用，王嘉尔在如何杀掉段宜恩的想象中收获了一道光明。

门开了。  
刺眼的让王嘉尔马上又闭上眼睛重新回到黑暗。  
世间有趣，明明如此向往一个东西，在得到它的瞬间却选择拒绝。

 

段宜恩的脚步声就在耳畔，王嘉尔下意识的抱住了段宜恩的腿。他自己也没想到会有如此举动，瞪圆了眼睛飞快的偷看一眼段宜恩，刺目的光线扎进他眼里，疼的惊人。他单手捂着眼睛惊慌的马上松开手。

完全没看清段宜恩是否有和他对上视线。  
王嘉尔无措的闭紧眼睛呆坐在一边，继而被男人打横抱起。

王嘉尔安静的蜷缩在段宜恩怀里，贴着段宜恩的温热的胸膛听着对方缓和稳健的心跳，他的脸全然没有血色，向来红润的嘴唇也苍白的吓人。

他平日从不会主动碰洁癖的男人，此时却把冰凉的手搭在段宜恩的肩膀上虚虚的拽着衬衫的布料，那寒意似乎可以透过雪白的布料浸入段宜恩的血管里，他大概是吓坏了，只能依赖于身边的把他从盒子里取出来的男人。与此同时，又更加痛恨无能为力的自己。

段宜恩垂眼望着紧闭双目脸上明显满是泪痕的少年，嘴角露出一抹胜券在握的笑容。

好不容易适应了光线，王嘉尔被放在沙发上，段宜恩则坐在他对方喝着茶。氤氲的热气升腾在茶杯上方朦胧了段宜恩的表情。  
王嘉尔的眼睛盯着段宜恩滚动的喉头，没有作声。男人没有看他，修长挺拔的身躯悠然的斜依在沙发上，茶杯和底座碰出的微响让精神还比较脆弱的少年耸起肩膀。

王嘉尔很快做出了行动。

单手撑着地，腰线随着动作下凹，臀部则高高翘起，仿佛一只优雅的猫咪。 他向来都是被动的顺着段宜恩的意思行动，这样自己主动带着勾引意味的接近，还是第一回。

段宜恩不动声色的用余光扫了扫他。王嘉尔的左腿先着地，接着是压在沙发边缘的右腿，趴跪着来到段宜恩的面前。直盯着他眼前的杯子，眼睛湿漉漉的在昏暗的环境下闪着渴望有疯狂的神采。

「想喝么。」

段宜恩半眯的眼睛往下看，睫毛扫在下眼帘带着些心动的搔痒。 王嘉尔点点头，青青紫紫的掐痕还有指甲划过的红痕星星点点的落在他身上，带着恳求的神色，眼尾还沾染着哭过后的微红，脆弱的脸庞仿佛一朵在黑夜里绽放的絢烂昙花。

段宜恩抚过王嘉尔身上的印子，略带不悦地上下扫视。他向来讨厌王嘉尔身上出现任何他以外的人制造出来的痕迹，就连王嘉尔本人也不可以。 而后，又像是放弃般的叹息，露出淡淡的笑容。

「上来。」

王嘉尔像得了命令的动物，窜上沙发上直起身两腿分开跨坐在段宜恩腿上。段宜恩却又不再理会他了，自顾自的喝起茶。王嘉尔看上去有些落寂，段宜恩饮下一口，似笑非笑的望着他，一副游刃有余的调笑神情。最终败在王嘉尔委屈的双眸里，放开茶杯一只手环上王嘉尔纤细的腰，示意的往自己的方向带了一下。

王嘉尔会意，乖巧的低下头，唇瓣覆上段宜恩的，温热的茶水透过唇齿传到王嘉尔的口腔里，突如其来的甘甜让已经习惯干涸的喉间滋润的同时如刀割般刺痛难忍，王嘉尔皱着眉闭紧眼睛，段宜恩则注视着少年近在咫尺的睫毛扣着他的腰加深这个吻。 津液源源不断的被送入沙漠般枯竭的嘴里，王嘉尔的唇瓣因为干燥起了皮，被段宜恩啃咬着撕了下来，唇齿间萦绕着铁锈般的腥味。

而他却一反常态的积极和大胆，先是环上段宜恩的肩膀抓了一把对方的衬衫，接着便像醒悟了一般急忙背过手交叉着扣握，挺直了身子急迫的凑近，张开嘴让段宜恩更好的侵入。

段宜恩身上是温热的，皮质的手套带着凉意，无论怎么样都不能给王嘉尔一丝温暖，王嘉尔难耐的扭着身体，胸口蹭在段宜恩的衬衫上，早就发硬的乳尖一下一下的磨着细滑的布料。段宜恩听着少年鼻尖的喘息声急促起来，捏着他的脖颈后方的皮如同拎猫一样拉开距离。

眼里氤氲起水气导致有点失焦，王嘉尔喘息着呆呆的望着段宜恩，他的手依旧规矩的背在身后，如同啃食的亲吻结束的瞬间几乎要失去平衡朝一边歪去。段宜恩不喜欢他人的碰触，这个自觉的意识明显取悦了身上的人。段宜恩伸手挡了一下让少年借着力重新坐在他大腿上，过于消瘦的躯体屁股上的骨头磕着段宜恩大腿上的肌肉线条如同要镶嵌进去一般吻合。

王嘉尔脸上故作平静，实际却在猜测着打量面前人，对他有几分的满意。

就在王嘉尔准备松口气的时候，突然听到男人用听着悦耳实则残酷的嗓音问道「喜欢我送你的刀么。」

王嘉尔的心骤然跌落寒冷的冰窖，身上的男人向来小心眼，这点他是充分用肉体和心灵体验过的，却总是还天真的抱以侥幸心理。反握在身后的双手不自觉的捏紧，平整的指甲把虎口掐出圆弧型的血印子。

「是。」他听见自己枯槁的声音沙哑的几乎要听不见，咳嗽两声重新抬头看段宜恩，眼睛里像是写满了肯定又像是空空荡荡什么也没有。

「是，段先生。我很喜欢。」他重复了一遍。

「嗯？」段宜恩带着手套的大掌握住王嘉尔的下身，指间弹钢琴般的食指中指一路上移，皮质微凉的触感给稍有一点反应半抬头的下身别样的刺激，但是更多的、运作这副身体的，还是恐惧。

「让我看看你用的还顺手么。」段宜恩勾起唇角，眼里却毫无笑意。

 

王嘉尔看了看那把伴随自己一年的刀，不长的尺寸很方便操作，比一般的刀宽上不少却依旧勉强可以算细长的形状。刀柄上的缠绳是墨绿色的以极为精细的结构勾芡了黑色菱型的花纹。

王嘉尔捏了捏自己的刀，他从未觉得它有一刻这么陌生。  
就算是第一次拿到，也没有现在他心里这份心情。 王嘉尔浅浅的呼出一口气，尽力维持身体对于害怕和不安以及紧张之类负面情绪的平衡。

他从段宜恩腿上下来，再次回到地毯上，脸正对着段宜恩高臀部。少年的臀肉不算丰满，中间和两侧微微隆起，看上去像两座发育不良赢弱的小山。段宜恩总是喜欢以后入的体位进入王嘉尔的身体，双手分别放在臀瓣上如同要将它撕裂一般大力的掰开，王嘉尔在对方粗暴的进犯中经常会错觉自己只是一件道具，一件家用品，或者电视。

电视在不好用的时候，常常被人大力拍拍顶部。  
而他不好用的时候，被殴打的可就不止一个地方了。

王嘉尔将手伸到后面，他做了灌肠和自我扩张后才跪在客厅等待段宜恩的，此时后穴虽说不上湿软却也能进入两根手指，内壁里还残留着初次扩张遗留下来黏糊糊的润滑剂。

他的脸贴在地毯上，纤维挨着脸刺刺痒痒的。他粗暴的一口气就塞下两根手指，还未抽插几下就不耐烦的塞进第三根，在手指毫无章法进犯的时候低声哀叫一下，之后便没了声音，臀部不自觉的翘的老高，进出的手指都被坐在稍高位置的段宜恩看得一清二楚，沉寂的空气里只有细微的水声。

王嘉尔的三根手指都挤进去颇为敷衍的搅动一圈抽送几下，就焦急的抽出手指。他一点也不希望这样的动作给他带来快感，不然会觉得自己已经跳入了段宜恩的阴谋。

段宜恩注视着他的动作没有阻止，他托着腮，少年卖力的行为令他有些期待接下来的画面。

王嘉尔眯起盈溢着泪花的眼睛勉强看着刀的方向一把抓起，他的手明显紧张着抖的厉害，连带着有种全身都在颤粟的错觉。

闭紧眼睛隐藏了绝望的情绪，他死咬着下唇，一只手配合着稍微扒开因为紧张而微微抽搐着的粉嫩穴口，拿刀的手将刀柄一推到底。

「啊啊———」

兽类濒死般的低吼瞬间打破了静的可怕的空间，即使是把脸埋在地毯上也没能让那声撕心裂肺的哭叫声轻一些。残余的润滑剂份量不足以支撑缠绳这样为了防滑特别设计的物件在内壁里运动，只是刚插进去就已经把内壁弄伤了部分。

王嘉尔剧烈喘息着趴在地上，他的额角全是细密的冷汗，晶莹的水珠渗出皮肤失重的落下。酸疼和瞬间撕裂的触感几乎要让他崩溃，本来稍微抬头的阴茎此时因为疼痛已经彻底萎靡，被摁在地毯上。毛毛躁躁的地毯折磨着敏感的下身，若是要避免这种凌迟只能跪起来拉开两者距离，但身后蛰伏的凶器容不得他挪动半寸。直挺挺的插在他的臀间仿佛一只炸毛猫咪竖起来的尾巴。

王嘉尔的手还维持着插进去的状态扶着刀柄的末端，架在空中酸涩不已，另一只手堪堪扶着地面，他的额头搭在小臂上，剧烈的喘息带动着身体都大幅度的起伏着。

段宜恩用皮鞋踢踢身下人的手肘。  
「要说什么？」

王嘉尔抬起盛满眼泪完全模糊视线的眼睛，往段宜恩的方向勉强望去。他满头大汗，虚弱至极，不敢直说不要，以非常微弱的趋势摇了摇头示弱。

就算是趴着不动，后穴里粗糙的事物仍然没有放过他的意思，随着他不自觉的抽搐着秘口，内部的壁肉宛如有呼吸一般亲吻着刀柄，让王嘉尔生不如死，几近晕厥。

「……谢谢…谢谢段先生。」 他惨白着脸努力吐出每个音节。

「这样我可看不出你喜欢它。趴好。」头顶上是带着轻笑的以至残酷的声音。

王嘉尔虽然无法适应疼痛，但比这更要紧的是，他不能再惹段宜恩生气，否则绝对会再次进入禁闭室，那是比这种程度的疼痛更难捱的体验。

于是忍着眼泪和疼痛，王嘉尔咬紧唇线一手捏着刀檐避免过大的震动，尝试着屈起膝盖像动物站立一样趴跪，动作幅度不算大，对于后面敏感的壁内却算是大事件了。每一个动作，就算再轻柔，对于王嘉尔来说都仿佛地震。

他呜呜咽咽的把声音试图封锁在喉间，段宜恩不喜欢在做的时候听到过于浪荡的叫声，他只能咬着下唇勉强着音色能发正确的、段宜恩会称赞的闷哼。

先是一边的膝盖施力倾斜着身体，顶起若有千斤重的臀部，额角的汗水不堪负重的顺着脸颊流下来，酥痒难耐又无法分神去擦掉，而有几滴汗水卡在睫毛根部渗进眼睛里酸疼的令人抓狂。

他必须全部的体力都用来执行[趴好]这一命令，男人的耐性可比他想象的少多了。

两条腿都勉强分开跪在地上之后，王嘉尔手肘撑着地面，把胸口放在小臂上以避免地毯对光裸肉体的的摧残。

没了手的扶持，刻意撅起的屁股似乎让那把不算轻的武器随着引力的作用更深的入侵，尽管王嘉尔知道这不可能，毕竟此时他就感受着深处每一缕缠绳带给内壁的摩擦力，紧致的内穴死死的搅着外来的入侵者，清晰的临摹出它的形状。

王嘉尔咽下一口口水，怯生生的透过前额的刘海偷看段宜恩。若是段宜恩摸着他的头顶赞叹[好孩子]的话，那他就不必担心了，接下来的玩弄都是走程序式的鞭打和侵犯一类的常规作业。

段宜恩的表情看起来是满意的，王嘉尔紧握着自己蜷起的双手，等待对方给他的评分。想到接下来就可以解放，心中燃烧起一丝隐约的期望，身后的疼痛似乎也不这么难过了。

男人却没有说出王嘉尔已经幻想了数百次的台词。

「转过来。」他命令道。 同样是三个字，给王嘉尔心灵上带来的折磨却是千万倍的叠加。王嘉尔愕然的愣在原地，脑子运转的很慢，抬高的臀部直杵着长刀，他趴在地面仰着头看段宜恩，眼里是满溢的焦灼和不安，就像一只真正的受了惊吓的小动物。

「可是、可。」他不自觉撑起一点身子，视线上移到尽头只能抵达那人的胸口。怔怔的注视着那人白皙的皮肤，稍微解开一点的扣子，形状优美的下巴。

他听到自己的声音彻底和脑子分离，独自在做最后的挣扎，「可若是背对您，刀锋就是正对您……这…这太无礼了。」疑似讨价还价的话脱口而出后，王嘉尔才意识到自己说了些什么，变相的描述自己的处境令他羞耻得脸上潮热一片，一直延续到锁骨，难堪的看着地面，不知道该怎么补救。

大概是这样真实的手足无措令慵懒的男人心情又转好，拐弯抹角的拒绝竟没有让他得到额外的责备。

「爬过来吧。」

王嘉尔胆颤心惊的顺着段宜恩的命令挪动着四肢。每一个动作都拉扯着后穴的肌肉，他能感受到自己牢牢的包裹着那把无感情的武器，甚至有点习惯它的存在了，随着运动一深一浅的挤进深处。王嘉尔必须很努力的忍耐，才能勉强把呻吟压在喉头。 乖顺的爬到段宜恩面前，侧着身子停下。

男人皮质的手套探过大腿间捏了一把王嘉尔软绵绵的下身，光滑冰冷的质感和柱体摩擦着，王嘉尔闭着眼，看到一只眼镜蛇吐着信子歹毒的注视着他，冷血动物冰凉的躯体爬过他的身体，他打了个哆嗦。

段宜恩难得温柔的手法并没有令王嘉尔勃起，王嘉尔难堪的睁开眼睛，胆怯和羞耻令他的耳廓红的滴血。

段宜恩放开手，他本来也不在意少年的欲望是否可以得到解决。继而抚上自己亲手挑选的刀。这把刀还是他托人几经周折送来的，这是看到王嘉尔的第一眼就决定了。这孩子的武器不会是现代型的枪炮，而是冷兵器。 刀柄也是让人拆了重新缠绳的，墨绿是这孩子的颜色，像苦到了咽喉的浓茶咽下去却回味甘甜。段宜恩回过神看着对方皱着脸紧张的侧面，常年不见光的臀部比身体的其他部分稍白一些，此时也微微颤抖着。甚是惹人怜爱。

段宜恩稍稍拔出一截埋在王嘉尔体内的刀，刀柄埋在身体里导致这个动作只是让它出鞘，本体还潜伏在王嘉尔的身体里纹丝不动，王嘉尔却因为这个动作受到了严重的惊吓，臀部抽搐式地打了个哆嗦。男人瞥了一眼冒出来的锋芒，推回刀鞘，握住刀檐再次又稳又慢的抽出半截。

王嘉尔把脸整个蜷进捂住头的臂弯，腰和臀都无法控制的随着男人都动作抬高，发出闷声的一连串呜咽。

虽然强迫自己放松，可是后穴就像是有了自己的意识一般绞紧了被男人渐渐抽出的兵器，粗糙绳子挂着柔软的内壁，蹭过的力道让他觉得锋利的仿佛是真正的刀刃在里面作乱。段宜恩拍拍王嘉尔的臀部示意他再转过来一些。王嘉尔此时已经没有力气再和段宜恩争辩是否无礼的问题，只能顺着他的意思让自己的臀部正对着段宜恩。

半长的刀插在王嘉尔的身体里，倾斜的角度果然令刀尖对着段宜恩的胸口，段宜恩不悦的握着刀檐用力往少年的背部下压，埋在里面的部分大幅度改变了位置，导致他压抑的呻吟立刻冲破了嘴唇和喉咙的束缚。

王嘉尔的脸和前胸紧贴着地面，屁股翘起的弧度像一座孤零零的高塔，插在后穴里的长刀直指着上空，腰部下塌的弧度清晰的显现出刻在两片背肌中间笔直的脊柱和漂亮的腰窝。

他嘶嘶的吸着气，浑身的血肉和骨头像是被打碎重组般酸软，延绵的疼痛从后穴的中心散发出来，在脑子里一下下的撞着钟。修长的大腿间是无人问候半软的阴茎，晃晃悠悠的随着王嘉尔颤抖的身体吊在空中。

后穴下方露出会阴上秀丽的手写体，那是一个「段」字。

王嘉尔还记得段宜恩强硬的在他身上留下属于自己的记号时说的话。

「此后你会受很多的伤。但是不用怕。身上的第一个伤痕是我送给你的礼物。」

 

段宜恩抚摸上那块曾经被好好照顾过的地方，王嘉尔下意识的打着哆嗦要往前逃。段宜恩给他的回应便是将抽出大半的刀柄再一次恶狠狠的插入，王嘉尔变调的惨叫截止到放进口里死死咬住的小臂上。

段宜恩似乎觉得有趣，进进出出的推着那处布满粗糙绳结的方柱体玩了一会。穴口被摩擦的鲜红，进进出出的墨绿色刀柄不知什么时候染上了斑驳的深色，王嘉尔的脸上褪去血色，脖颈处却染着着诡异的深粉色红潮。他哽咽的含着手臂，晶亮的唾液和泪水糊满了那张秀气稚嫩的脸。充血的后穴红的异常，已经被折腾的肿起来一圈，干涩不已的含着粗长的刀柄，带出一缕缕的血丝。

修长的手指捏着刀柄的檐转，整个粗糙的形状在内穴里先是优雅的转了半圈接着抵住了令王嘉尔惊羞的敏感地带，每次都能轻易的被段宜恩找到，令人丧失理智的那一点。

「呵。」段宜恩将本来就全部没入的刀柄再往里推了推，王嘉尔两眼一黑，仿佛刀檐也要被男人硬生生的塞进来。他缺水许久，后来又尖叫着呻吟了大半天，段宜恩喂他的那口茶早就消耗殆尽，口干舌燥和后穴的疼痛都让他想马上死去以结束折磨。

被研磨的那一点却令他心里生出异样的感觉，他绝望的感受到了历史的重演，在这之后身体就会彻底变成段宜恩的玩物，自己再没有任何的发言权。他呜咽着哀叫一声，臂弯已被眼泪糊的湿润，王嘉尔再找不到一处干燥的皮肤可以蹭干脸上泛滥的泪水。 那坚硬的凶器终于被段宜恩玩腻了，段宜恩伸出手指挤开内壁和刀柄硬是要开辟出一道空隙。

「嘉嘉。」男人带着调笑的语气抚上炽热的内壁里包裹的刀柄，他拆掉了左手的手套，以自己的皮肤反复摩擦确认王嘉尔身体里的质感。「这里都被你暖热了。」

是指刀柄，王嘉尔心里清楚，羞耻感轰的炸上脑内。

与灼热的内壁和温暖的刀柄相比，段宜恩微带着凉意的手指显得存在感异常突出，他蜷起手指在里面碰了碰刀柄底部和内壁连接的部分，王嘉尔的反应剧烈，猛的收紧了后穴，肌肉突突的跳着，段宜恩的手指紧贴着刀柄上绳结凸出的部分被锁在烫人紧窒的甬道里。

那里除了热还湿答答的，分泌出的肠液还有血液。段宜恩又撑开些，强硬的抚摸戳刺让王嘉尔抓狂的敏感点，果然得到身下人再真实不过的哭腔和颤粟。

段宜恩没有继续折磨他，快速的抽出手指继而毫无征兆的一把拔出迈在他体内像是生了根的兵器。王嘉尔发出一声尖锐破碎的惨叫，温热的血液顺着无法闭紧的小口流出来，落在大腿根部逐渐形成几条鲜红色的溪流。

那把刀被随意的扔在地上，撞击地板的声音尤为刺耳。王嘉尔维持着动作用力闭紧眼睛，他的腿在反复的折磨中僵直无比，机械的打着抖。酸涨的小腿连放松都做不到。他忍不住回头望段宜恩，通红的眼睛含着泪可怜兮兮的。

「渴么。」

王嘉尔犹豫着点了点头，段宜恩看起来心情不算太差。他依旧翘着屁股对着段宜恩，开阖的穴口停止了流血，有血丝挂在壁口，那个[段]字上也蹭着被抹开的红色，顺着大腿流下去的血液没被擦拭掉。里面的处境很糟，若是再承受段宜恩的侵犯，随时晕过去也不奇怪。

男人的眼睛里是深不见底的死寂，王嘉尔看了看桌边摆着已经凉掉的茶又看回男人。

揣测的结果是，艰难的调转方向，上前一步以齿拉开男人的裤链，鼻尖拱在内裤上，微硬的阴茎隔着一层薄薄的布料滚烫的吓人。他的手就像残废般在身后紧紧的握着，肩膀耸起的骨架因为这个动作轮廓分明，骨头看上去就要冲破薄薄的皮肉，一如段宜恩正在被舔舐的阴茎要冲破内裤。

王嘉尔没有胆子在男人命令前就碰触，只是隔着内裤舔着，鼻尖萦绕着香气，拜男人的洁癖所赐每次用口侍弄的时候，他都不会有心灵以外，对于别的感官带来的伤害。用舌头舔着苦味的布料，没有收获想象中的效果，他有些苦恼，用鼻尖动物般的拱着段宜恩的下身，一下一下的亲吻着。

「好了。」段宜恩抓起王嘉尔的一撮头发分开两人。「玩一下自己吧。允许你喝下去。」

王嘉尔被揪着跪直，长达接近一天的跪立使他的膝盖红的有肿起的错觉。男人开始慢条斯理的解开自己的皮带，王嘉尔控制着让饱经摧残的臀部落在地毯上，皱着眉忍耐着声音，再张开腿以正面的角度露出全身的弱点。

这是一个非常羞耻的角度，与此同时也相对容易讨好段宜恩。

他的阴茎一点反应也没有乖顺的伏趴在两腿间，软绵绵的垂着。 没有别的选择，王嘉尔只能伸出手开始自亵，并在心里暗自祈祷今天可以快点结束。

 

遗憾王嘉尔对自己的手活技术粗糙又敷衍，性器只是半硬着翘在空中，需要在段宜恩面前射出来这个认知让他异常紧张，又怕被段宜恩阴晴不定的个性会想出什么更加羞辱的招数。

时间拖的越久，他的处境就越危险。

寂静的空间中，只有王嘉尔演技般的低吟和一些细不可闻的水声。 段宜恩拆掉皮带后又将扎在腰处的白衬衫全部抽出来象征性的抚平，接着抱着手臂翘着腿看着对方的表演。

「嘉嘉很辛苦么。」男人淡淡的用陈述的语气问道。

「……」王嘉尔还握着柱体竭尽全力的抚慰它，带着无措抬头看段宜恩。他看上去狼狈不堪，头发因为反复在地上摩擦而乱哄哄的，脸上也全是干涸的泪痕，红肿的眼睛里微微布着血丝看上去不如往常清亮。 他不敢摇头也不敢点头，不知道哪个动作会让他的遭遇更惨。

「我来帮帮你吧。」

王嘉尔无可抑制的整个人鸡皮疙瘩竖起。他最不需要的就是段宜恩的帮忙。 还没来的及做出一些语言上的回应，抚弄性器的手包括微硬的阴茎上就传来剧痛。激烈的痛楚窜上王嘉尔的脑神经激起一串如同短路般的火花。

是黑色的皮带抽在上面。

段宜恩只抽了一下便站起来。「靠着墙站。」他淡淡的吩咐到。

王嘉尔眼前还因为疼痛漆黑一片闪着金光，挣扎着靠本能站起来。段宜恩没有给他反应的时间，一鞭鞭抽的又快又狠，或许他已经控制了力道，但是王嘉尔已经没时间去思考这些。 因为他迅速的勃起了，全身的血液集中在热辣的仿佛毫无知觉的下身。

「啊...」他难堪的喊出来，包含情欲的低哑呻吟在空间里响起，响亮又羞辱。他的脸徒然涨红了，这一声明显的透露出声音主人的舒爽难耐。

段宜恩眯着眼看了看，「啊。果然，疼痛是让嘉嘉获得快感的捷径。」  
男人不咸不淡的做出总结。又一鞭抽上已经被红肿不堪的性器上方，在小腹落下一道红印。

不是。才不是。这不是我的身体。 王嘉尔在心里痛苦的悲鸣着。可惜身体已经彻底出卖了他，被男人仔细调教过的肉体弱点全部一目了然。

没出几下王嘉尔用力的喘息着，双腿打着颤。  
他快射了。

男人显然也看出来了，温情的提示道「接好哦，嘉嘉。」

王嘉尔就像被下了蛊，又像全身都被牵满了线，忠实的尽力完成男人的每个命令。他的手颤抖的探去前方，中间被交错路过的皮带狠狠扇了两下也没有躲开。

「！！呜………」最终以一鞭侧扫过囊袋结束了短暂又漫长的炼狱。王嘉尔手抖得厉害，没有接稳，液体喷溅在手上，射出来的大半落在地上，只有手心积了一小摊白色的精液。

段宜恩随手丢开皮带，坐回沙发上看着他眯起眼睛扬了扬脸。王嘉尔的膝盖终于支撑不住跪坐在地上，他抬着眼确认段宜恩的意思，小心的用舌尖舔着檀腥的浊液，像一只喝奶的猫咪。精液的味道当然不好，也毫无解渴的作用，王嘉尔只是顺着段宜恩的意思机械的舔着。他努力不让自己去思考，仿佛这样羞辱的感觉就会少一点。

段宜恩的音色带上了沙哑和情欲，「嘉嘉，过来。」若单是听声音配上这张带着冷酷气质的脸，段宜恩看上去简直是近乎完美的天人。 王嘉尔停下了手里的动作，半举着那只手不知道如何是好。

段宜恩眯起眼睛提示道，「全部抹在后面吧。」

王嘉尔听话的照做，不止是粗糙的抹在穴口，还将沾着体液的手指引导着塞进后面草草的抽插几下，被玩弄了许久的后穴已经放弃了闭合，红肿的张着嘴任人肆虐。王嘉尔皱着眉塞进手指感受到后面的伤口又被重新摩擦一次，整具身体都发出悲鸣。王嘉尔机械的捅着，毕竟段宜恩来了兴致。若是不准备好，待会惨的还是他。

 

趴伏着的王嘉尔非常不安，不同于平时小聪明的演技，这是真的恐惧。  
如果用道具玩亵，王嘉尔至少可以看见段宜恩的脸从而揣测对方的心情，或者了解那些冰冷道具的功能而给自己做好心理准备。

而背对着伏趴在段宜恩身下，一切都交由段宜恩的感觉无论过了多久都不能习惯。段宜恩在细心又温柔的抚摸那个「段」字，王嘉尔克制的不去躲开，会阴自从被印下纹身之后就变成了王嘉尔新的敏感带。每次被抚摸心里都涌起陌生的感觉，以及不断的提醒着他身为段宜恩所属物的身份。

「段先生。」他忍不住叫了一声。

段宜恩没有直接进入而是一只手滑入王嘉尔的股沟在那条窄缝里来回抚弄，上半身也顺着王嘉尔身体的趋势压在上面。温度偏低的唇瓣贴着脖颈后，王嘉尔被压的难受，头皮发麻，段宜恩的气场对他来说太沉重了，王嘉尔的手挨在自己胸前攥紧，骨节清晰的突起来直烙进胸膛。

「嗯？」像是回答刚刚没有内容的称呼，段宜恩鼻间发出性感色气的拟声词，舌尖在王嘉尔的颈部流连小会就一口咬上，如同凶猛的食肉动物一般双手紧紧把身下的猎物锁在势力范围，尖锐的牙齿扣上那块嫩肉吮吸啃食，下身的硬物卡在王嘉尔穴口边缘，出水的头部用力的滑过王嘉尔的后穴，有几下王嘉尔已经感受到滚烫狰狞的凶器已经进来了一点，他后面被刀柄操开了，无法完全合拢只能被动的任人摆布。

王嘉尔无声的摇摇头，不知道是在回复段宜恩没什么，还是被咬的扭头躲避。

身上的男人不喜欢做冗长的前戏，也不曾为王嘉尔认真的做扩张，此时只是逗弄一番对方的的上半身就没什么悬念的插入被抹上了些精液还不够湿润的小穴。

段宜恩对湿软的空间很是喜爱，但是他更喜欢不加润滑的插入王嘉尔，看他被真实的疼痛折磨的再也无法露出那副带着讨好的假惺惺的脸。段宜恩的下身已经好脾气的等待许久，王嘉尔的后穴虽然没有经过彻底润滑却也刚被粗硬的刀柄蛮横的收拾过，现在不算依旧干涩又不算太紧正是段宜恩喜欢的紧实度，抓着王嘉尔的肩膀将表面鼓起青筋的凶刃缓慢的彻底推到底，他一向喜欢慢慢品味这个过程。

王嘉尔埋在沙发里泄出断断续续的闷哼，又或者被他强硬的掰过头露出惊恐的神情闭紧双眼的样子，都可以让段宜恩收获比杀人满足上千万倍的愉悦。

「嘉嘉。」段宜恩揪起王嘉尔的头发粗鲁的往后拽去，王嘉尔被迫折着腰已后背靠近段宜恩而下身随着动作更加深的镶入。王嘉尔难过的摇着头祈求，像是失去理智般的难耐的扭动起来，挣扎的欲望在段宜恩看来反而是迎合。

王嘉尔有种自己的腰部会从中断裂的抽筋感。  
要断了。  
不管是被段宜恩在手里的头颅、还是支撑着这个扭曲动作的腰部。

 

王嘉尔望见上方昏暗的天花板，那里本是空白一片却因为黑暗而让王嘉尔产生上面有无数眼睛注视着自己的错觉。他呼吸困难，无论是身体还是心灵都深陷进布满黑泥的藻泽里，他越是挣扎就越下沉的厉害。

他的眼泪又涌出来，不知为什么体魄无论练的多么的厉害，在男人面前却总是不能控制自己的泪腺，滚落出来的液体是烫的，又比两人联结的地方温一些。

男人又放开手把他摁回沙发上，他头晕目眩的被交替着的视角晃的脑内浑浊一片。接下来便是漫长的挺动，恶劣的男人总是把他折腾的半死不活才真正的进入主题，王嘉尔不仅要维持配合的状态还要时刻警惕不能提前晕过去。 

段宜恩掐着他不算有肉的臀部，用力的似乎要直接透过皮肉抓住他的骨头，那些红色的掌痕每次都会伴随他好几天，严重的时候甚至连坐下都艰难。

段宜恩的下身在王嘉尔体内，他能清晰的感受到炽热巨大的尺寸，把他的后穴撑的满涨，进出的速度都全凭身上人高兴，王嘉尔能做的只是用虚弱的手指在皮质沙发上划出几道看不清痕迹的指甲印。

段宜恩只脱了一只手套，右手还带着那双皮质手套，突然探到了王嘉尔身下又掐又捏，肌肤没有真正触碰到柱体可能不能带给他确切的信息，段宜恩揉弄他阴茎的动作总是力道太过，带着疼痛把他送上高潮。

这算是心情好的时候，心情不好、就比如现在。  
皮质的手套抵住铃口箍紧，王嘉尔的胸口剧烈的起伏，他艰难的扭过身想看看段宜恩的表情去确认一下是否可以死心不再挣扎。

段宜恩将他的小动作尽收眼底，单手捞起他就着插在他体内的姿势将少年抱起，换做骑乘的体位，阴茎更深的搅进王嘉尔的后穴里，王嘉尔被突如其来的变化刺激的眼冒金星，他虚弱的靠进段宜恩的怀里，长时间压在胸口的手臂麻木的刺疼着，垂在身侧。

段宜恩显然对他这幅被折腾过头的脆弱模样十分喜爱，头埋在少年的脖颈里嗅了嗅在颈窝落下深红色的吻痕，甚至好心的用没带手套的那只手流连在他一边的乳晕上揉弄按压。敏感的身体受不得刺激，王嘉尔扭着身想躲却更缩进段宜恩怀里。男人惩罚式的咬上他的耳垂，粉色充血的软肉被段宜恩以唇齿厮磨着，王嘉尔彻底没了力气，他觉得自己的意识在远离自己，就快晕过去了。

「下一个任务是去暗杀一个女人。」耳畔传来恶魔般的声音，王嘉尔一阵激灵。

「谁。」他下意识的问道，迷惑不解的回头。 段宜恩就算在性事中大部分时候眼神也总是清明，黝黑的瞳仁清澈的仿佛镜子，映出狼狈的王嘉尔。他嘴角勾起半分弧度，眼神带着不屑的怜悯感。

「一个再普通不过的。普通人。」段宜恩直勾勾的盯着王嘉尔不给他一丝逃离的机会。「能做到么。」

王嘉尔心里慢半怕的动摇的厉害，但是又迫使自己立刻整理好心情，换上一张冷静坚定的面孔。

「是。段先生。」他听到自己的声音，虽然虚弱却很平稳。

「很好。」段宜恩仔细的盯着少年逞强的脸，点点头。「你要知道。」他的食指勾着王嘉尔的下巴骚动几下，「我让你出去的唯一理由，就是你还有点用处。」

原本可以称作温柔的手下一秒又恢复了残暴的本性，王嘉尔的脸被摁在矮桌上，力道之大差点让他以为自己的半边颧骨都被撞碎了，胸口也恶狠狠的撞在桌沿上疼的呼吸一窒。

男人又开始继续刚刚恶劣的行径大抽大送。 王嘉尔的拳头攥紧了，他深深呼进一口气。后面的入侵似乎已经让他麻木了，男人进的极深，又热又大，严严实实的贯满了肠道，仿佛已经捅进了他的胃里，王嘉尔失神的趴在坚硬的桌子上，段宜恩不轻不重的按着他的腰，只将他固定在台面上，但狠重的撞击令桌子锐利的边角一下下的凌迟着他的肋骨和前胸。

王嘉尔意识模糊的呜咽着，全身都是燎辣的灼烧感，段宜恩时而拿他当工具一般毫无章法的顶弄，时而细细研磨他的前列腺。他的穴道里盈溢着前液肠液和血，软软热热的包裹着段宜恩的凶刃，就算他本人不情愿，也无法阻止训练有素的后庭吸吮着别人的阴茎，他在燥热的气氛里，淫靡的水声里感受到了这种不受自己控制的、惊涛骇浪的、扭曲的快感。而这种生理上的快感，令他的心理脆弱不已，羞耻的令他萌生杀意。

我一定要活着。  
活到有一天，可以杀了他。  
亲手。 亲手杀了他。

王嘉尔咬着嘴唇，眼里满是氤氲的水汽。他睁大了眼睛努力不想让眼泪落下来。 强烈的怨竟超越人生中出现的任何东西，令他首次如此渴望活着。

段宜恩捏着他的后颈，「叫几声。」男人的气息也带上喘息的节奏，墨色的眼眸里沾染上迷离沉醉的情意。他不再卖弄技巧，遵循着动物野性原始的本能，恶狠狠的操弄着身下的少年。

王嘉尔知道他可能快去了，半边脸被桌子摩擦的几乎丧失触觉。

「啊....嗯....」他叫出声，然而心理沉重的情绪只能让他木然的发出虚伪做作的迎合声。他的眼前时而漆黑一片，时而有显现出重叠的印象，浑浑噩噩不知所以。

「啪」臀部猛的挨了一下，雪白的臀肉弹跳一下。

「呜………」王嘉尔控制不了用手扒住了桌子，在身体极其敏感的时候被打令他差点两腿一软要从矮桌上跪着滑下去。他的阴茎半硬着被压在桌边，随着抽打炙热膨胀的鼓起几道狰狞的青筋。

段宜恩停下来，满脸的不悦。他抚摸着身下自己制造出的鲜红指印，再一次命令道「叫点好听的。」

王嘉尔被吓得一惊一乍，后穴吃力的咬紧了段宜恩的下身。男人额头也暴起青筋，蛮狠的拽着王嘉尔的头发，更凶猛的攻击铺天盖地而来，王嘉尔觉得自己几乎要被撞碎了。

他的脑子高速运转着，什么才是好听的。他茫然的想着。

段宜恩开始深入浅出的戳动他的敏感点，他抓紧了桌子，从原本的伪装变成真正的叫床，顺着本能继续发出令人脸红心跳的呻吟，他实在是想不出来了，发生在他身上的行为剥夺了他的思维能力和意志力，只能张着嘴发出令自己绝望的呻吟。

段宜恩撞的越发无情了，坚硬如铁的阴茎没完没了的快速抽插，王嘉尔的后穴涌出一股股的血色混合透明的液体，［噗呲噗呲］的水声响亮色情得惊人，他错觉伤处被摩擦几乎生出火花。

还没有叫出正确的话，段宜恩在顶弄的同时时不时的拍打他的臀部，每一下都让他接近射精的边缘，他难堪的张大嘴哭喊着，真实的意识到自己被操开了。最终意志力全面崩塌，哀叫着求饶「我错了...我想不出来...段先生....放了我...」

段宜恩不为所动，身下一点没停，上身却缓缓贴紧了王嘉尔，他把王嘉尔的腰掐出了紫红的淤痕。段宜恩的身体滚烫，但是冰冷的气息却自王嘉尔的后背一直延绵到前胸直达心脏，王嘉尔心里警铃大作。那湿冷的蛇信子最终还是轻易找到了他，王嘉尔双眼失神，合不上的唇瓣里淅淅沥沥涌出唾液牵出一股股的银丝不断滴落在矮桌上。

段宜恩在他耳边舔着他敏感的耳廓，动作温和婉转，和下身毫不客气的耸动宛如不同的人，王嘉尔难耐的移动了一下僵硬的头颅，他的眼里全是泪花，脸上湿的不成样子。段宜恩一手截住他不安晃动的头，固定着后颈又舔舐他的脸侧。

「你想不出来么，嘉嘉。」阴柔的嗓音萦绕在耳畔，段宜恩低笑的声音危险又性感。「你里面裹的我很紧也很烫......」段宜恩餍足的舔了舔下唇，他笑的时候咧开粉红水润的嘴角露出雪白的牙齿。

「我.....」王嘉尔无法辩解，羞耻的将脑袋偏向一边，下巴随着撞击敲打桌面，段宜恩撞的越发凶恶，他难耐的弓起腰用手撑起上半身又脱力的倒回原处，段宜恩已经把全部的体重压在了他身上，下沉的时候胸口闷疼，他睁着眼睛张大嘴喘气。

这幅模样明显取悦了身上的男人，他轻笑着由侧面撩开王嘉尔不知被打湿了几趟的刘海，在王嘉尔的太阳穴落下一个轻柔的吻。

「你应该说，‘我爱您，段先生’。」段宜恩亲和的给迷离中的王嘉尔提示。王嘉尔的瞳孔骤缩，他软下来任由段宜恩欣赏他无力的模样，段宜恩不着急，探去前身慢悠悠的抚上他的阴茎，食指卡进茎头的沟壑里来回摩擦。

「我.....」王嘉尔小声的喘着气，下身难得被人关照刺激的他一瞬间所有的血液都集中到了头顶。

他趴在桌子上，视野里全是桌面反光的漆黑色，印出朦胧不清略有些扭曲的脸庞，上面还有他滴下来的汗水泪水。段宜恩又重重的挺动一下，王嘉尔向前扑去，小臂蹭过那些水痕抹开了一片薄雾。

「我爱您，段先生。」他的眼泪不堪负重的落下。

「你是什么。」

「我是您的狗………呜………」段宜恩箍紧了王嘉尔冒水的前端。「您的玩物…」王嘉尔弓着背补充答案，生怕自己答错了对方会直接掐爆他的下身。

 

「再给你一次机会。」段宜恩的气息不定，握着王嘉尔腰的力道越来越难以控制。「有提示多没意思。」他抽出肿胀的阴茎，把王嘉尔翻过来放在桌上。王嘉尔前胸被磕的红红紫紫，还有淤血透过白皙的皮肤沉淀在皮肤表层下。段宜恩怜惜的在伤口上落下一串缠绵的吻，舔舐摩抚的力度仿佛对待一个易碎物品。

下身的性器却毫不客气的再次入侵早已松软不堪的后穴。

王嘉尔攥紧了拳头，杀了他，杀了他。他闭上眼睛，脑补段宜恩各种各样死亡的画面，心里得到了一丝抚慰。

一睁开眼便看到段宜恩玻璃珠一般漆黑的眼珠定定的望着他，王嘉尔的表情纠结而痛苦，他竭力伪装自己真实的情绪，大张着嘴像一只耐不住炎热的犬一般剧烈喘息，「段......段先生……」王嘉尔松开握紧的手，迟疑了一秒缠上段宜恩的脖颈。

这个动作更方便了段宜恩，他的下身以一个刁钻的角度潜进王嘉尔滚烫的穴道里，少年的双腿无意识的夹在他的腰上，这种偶尔的主动令段宜恩满意的翘起唇角。

「……呼……没有您我活不下去....」他艰难的呼吸，声音细不可闻，他凑近段宜恩的耳边，缓慢的吐出每个音节。

段宜恩扫了一眼王嘉尔，爽快的松开对他下身的控制，顺手大力弹了一下。王嘉尔尖叫着射了，连带着后穴怀揣着浓重的报复心理死死地咬紧，段宜恩受到牵连，俯下身闷哼一声，微凉的精液全数进了王嘉尔的肚子里。段宜恩的东西连射了几股，每一次都严谨稳健的飞溅进深处，王嘉尔被操的神智不清，他几次都错觉自己其实已经晕过去了，但事实上他还能感受到这一切。

甚至此时他还能在心里期盼段宜恩不要用东西堵住他的后穴命令他含着那东西睡觉。身体跟不上脑子的思路，酸涨的大腿内侧肌肉激烈的颤抖着，穴口仍恋恋不舍的吮吸着段宜恩释放过的阴茎，不自然的抽搐着。

「好孩子。」段宜恩直起身子，喘息着摩挲王嘉尔的下巴，那里湿漉漉的由王嘉尔渗出的汗液在锁骨的凹陷处积出一个小池塘。他唇角扯起的弧度很微妙，是个让人看了就会难受的表情。

王嘉尔拧着眉头闭上眼睛歪向一旁。 这一次他真的昏了过去。

 

—End—

 

王嘉尔又一次晕的不省人事。段宜恩亲自为他清理身体，纤长的少年被放置在浴缸的角落，不设防备的大张着双腿。段宜恩伸手探入糜烂深红色被操成一个圆洞的穴口轻而易举的就清出精液和血液。王嘉尔不安的挣动了几下，段宜恩唇边不自觉带上笑意，温柔的吻他的侧脸。

清理完毕后的王嘉尔软糯温顺全无自我意识，被段宜恩抱着回到床上，让他趴睡在自己胸口。

段宜恩盯着他垂闭的双眼，长睫毛扫在段宜恩胸口隔着睡衣感受不到触感，却带来了极佳的视觉感受。作为杀手本来是不能睡沉的。 段宜恩用指尖滑过他的前额在他耳边诱道「嘉嘉，嘉嘉。」他的声音清亮，放轻的时候有种违和的温柔感。

王嘉尔不情愿的半睁开眼睛又闭回去，这时候的王嘉尔最好逗弄，带着少年人偷懒贪眠的意识，不清楚发生了什么事情。事实上，他确实也应该得到一些休息，被段宜恩折腾了大半夜令他感觉自己浑身都像是被人打断了一样疼痛。

「嘉嘉、叫爸爸。」段宜恩觉得有趣，卷起王嘉尔前额的头发骚动他的眉心。

「爸爸……」王嘉尔敷衍着开口。

「过来。亲一下爸爸。」段宜恩调笑着看他，他没有规定要亲哪里，很好奇身上人的选择。

然而王嘉尔辜负了他的期待，叫完就晕睡过去。

「来，亲一下爸爸。」段宜恩孜孜不倦的把王嘉尔搞醒，他此时兴致正好，嘴角弯起的弧度活像一个衣冠禽兽。

王嘉尔迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，挣扎着爬起来，用力「啵—」的一下亲在段宜恩的侧脸上。「爸爸……求你…让我休息吧……」王嘉尔迷迷糊糊的央求道。

「可以，睡吧。」

王嘉尔这才趴在段宜恩指定给他的位置舒服的睡去了。

段宜恩若有所思的摸摸自己的右脸。 亲这里啊，嘉嘉。真是个微妙的位置呢。


End file.
